Keep Holding On
by oksanaulrichkroger
Summary: Oksana Ulrich-Kroger and Botswana meet in a club. BotswanaxOC oneshot OOC Botswana


I shuddered. This place was so... stoic. Everybody was stiff and silent and there was no laughter. Boring black dresses and suits swam around the dull room, and I wished I could just splash a bit of colour around. The boring violin piece was hurting my ears, as was the faint sound of rustling dresses. My eyes were almost blinded by the grey. Even the drinks were all white wines, as if red would be too colorful. A tall man with blonde hair and glasses came up. Her scowled and held out his hand. I smiled at him and took it, deciding that he looked a little less boring than the rest. "So, what's your name?" He stared at me, as nobody else was speaking. But after I said it, a faint chatter reached my ears. The atmosphere was getting better. The man avoided my gaze and his blue eyes dropped to the floor. A cute cowlick stuck up, and no attempt had been made to tame it. He glanced around at the chatting couples and let out a gusty sigh, relief evident in his features. "I'm America, and I am so totally glad that you came and cheered things up." I blushed, finally bringing some colour into the room. America grinned and seemed about to say something, but I cut him off. "I'm Botswana, an African country. My name is Larona Tamalo, but just call me Aro or something." I giggled as he blushed too. My long black hair had been braided and every little braid had a bead in it. It looked pretty good with the spaghetti strap dress I was wearing. Of course, my dress was a deep emerald green to accent my eyes. They were a sparkling bluish green colour that changed with the light. My abnormally pale skin, almost white, was a somewhat rare occurrence in my country, so I often wasn't taken seriously when asked about who I represented. They said I looked like a witch, or a fortune teller. Those jobs sounded pretty cool, but I still was happy to represent Botswana. I looked up from my thoughts to see America staring me in the eyes. He seemed lost, and I decided that this would be a good time to get myself a drink. "Hey, America?" He blinked and his sea blue gaze cleared. He flashed a grin and said, "Dude, call me Alfred. Alfred F Jones. And yeah?" I smiled at him and said slyly, "I'm going to get a drink. Would you like one?" He stared at me, his expression going from that adorable child to something that seemed almost boastful. He took my hand and practically dragged me to the bar. "I couldn't let you get me a drink, dude! I'm the hero!" I grinned and laughed lightly. This guy was sweet, funny and charming. I thought it would be just fine to make friends. We laughed a bit over our drinks, his a diet coke and mine a pink lemonade. I was a young country, so I didn't really like beer. Tea was ok, as long as it was all natural, and wine was practically pee in a glass to me. Of course, when I said that, he practically snorted coke out of his nose. I had a laughing fit while getting a couple of glares which I returned happily. Then we ran over to the music, and I asked for Hips Don't Lie. When it started, I dragged America to the dance floor. He laughed. "Do you know this song, Botswana?" I nodded and then narrowed my eyes playfully, meeting his cerulean blue ones. We started dancing to the wild beat of the song. And then... he sang along to me. "I never really knew that she could dance like this, makes a man want to learn Spanish." I blushed a little and started the chorus. "Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body." I pressed myself to him. Alfred grinned and spun me. I whirled away and shimmied back to him. "And I'm on tonight, You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby this is perfection." His eyes widened and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. But then he came back and swept me off the floor. "Hey girl, I can see your body moving. It's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea until you started dancing. And when you walk up on the dance floor, the way you move your body girl." I laughed a little and then blushed as he put his hand on my... ass. "I never really knew that she could dance like this, makes a man want to learn Spanish." "Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body." We spun around the dance floor, lost in the music and oblivious to the other couples. Except for Austria, because his face was impossible to miss. He hated any non classical music and looked rather scared. "Oh, and I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right. Come on let's go, and be slow, don't you see this is perfecto? You know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension, can't you see baby this is perfection?" Alfred's face was lit up as we danced, his eyes shining and slightly hungry. I put a seductive voice on to sing the next bit. "Hey boy, I can see your body moving. Half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan. My will and self restraint have come to fail now, fail now. Oh, I'm doing what I can but I can't say no and it's too hard to explain." "I never really knew that she could dance like this, it really makes a man want to speak Spanish" "Oh baby when you talk like that, you know you got me hypnotized. So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body." Let's just say that night turned out fun. 


End file.
